nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Coil
}} Coil is a puzzle icon game released on September 11th, 2014. Gameplay Coil's gameplay consists of the player having to guide an electric snake Coil towards the exit of the level. The gameplay is similar to the classic arcade game, Snake, except with the addition of gravity involved, intersecting with the snake's own body, and being able to control where the snake goes step by step. Coil has the ability to conduct electricity from blocks that are touching a source of electricity and will power any objects that can be powered on. When any part of Coil's body is directly adjacent to a powered block Coil's body will be powered. Coil's default length when spawning is of four spaces, one for the head and three of the body, all coiled up in a square. Similar to snake, collecting energy will increase Coil's body's length by one space. This extends Coil's power to allow it to act as a wire or become a platform to hold itself. Levels Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Ending Interactive objects *'Energy' - Appears in the form of blue blocks and cause Coil to lengthen by one unit when touched. *'Power generators' - Appear as large blocks with a battery symbol. When touched by Coil, Coil will begin to transfer electricity to any surface it touches. *'Temporary platforms' - Turn into solid blocks when exposed to electricity but when either the electrical source is removed or they have not been activated by an electrical source, platforms remain as a square red outline. *'Metal pieces' - Come in various shapes and, when touched by an energy source, begin to conduct electricity. *'Non-powered platforms' - Block shaped and seen hovering in the air. They function as a smaller power generator as they conduct electricity once Coil touches and object that can conduct energy. *'Platforms' - Vary in size and shape and will begin to conduct electricity if Coil is in contact with an energy source while on them. *'Finish tiles' - Appear at the end of levels and allow the player to progress to the next level in Coil. Hazards *'Sparks' - Line various surfaces and either kill Coil if head contact is made or take away part of its body of Coil's body touches it. *'Yellow propeller enemies' - Harm Coil upon contact and either kill Coil, if head contact is made, or divide Coil's body, if contact anywhere other then the head is made. *'Lasers' - Activate periodically and fire a laser that will either kill Coil, if head contact is made, or separate its body, if the laser collides with Coil's body. *'Saw blades' - Appear as a deactivated block that can be used as a platform. If Coil is conducting electricity and touches one or a similar object that is conducting electricity, the saw blade will activate and harm Coil upon contact either killing Coil, if head contact is made, or dividing Coil's body, if body contact is made. *'Jumping enemies' - Jump up and down and harm Coil upon contact either killing Coil, if head contact is made, or dividing up its body, if contact anywhere other than the head is made. Trivia * This game may be based on the 1970's arcade game Snake. * The level select screen icon for level 16 is a skull instead of the number 16. * For the game's logo, the "O" in "Coil" is stylized to be a spiral, likely representing the bending actions of Coil. Category:2014 games Category:Icon games Category:Coil Category:Puzzle games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games